totaldramaultimateultimatumfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia Time
Thirty one contestants are brought back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete in another dangerous season. Someone's alteregos takes over himself, while someone can't keep her mouth shut, while another one has gone crazy, filled with kicks and explosions. Someone's aura reading reveals a few of the contestants secrets. The contestants had to compete in a trivia game, naming the elimination order of Total Drama Action and World Tour. At the elimination ceremony, a daddy's girl and female athlete are voted off. Plot The episode begins with Chris introducing the show. Eva soon tells Chris she doesn't like Toxic Waste, but he doesn't care. Mike suddenly transforms into Svetlana, stating how he always prevails, even in danger. Dawn supports his statement, as it's in his aura. She soon senses danger to Owen if he continues to over eat. Duncan and Gwen share a small conversation, only for Svetlana to "welcome" himself to the London 2012 Olympic Games, but then transforms into Chester. Staci chats on about her relatives, only for Izzy to attack her. Izzy then sees Brick has a unibrow, and jumps on his head, and somehow makes something explode. Sierra randomly hugs Cody, but he eventually escapes her grasp. Izzy refers to Harold as a "nerdy troll" and kicks him. After Cody is insulted by Courtney, Dawn reveals that Cody's need for a girlfriend is so that he can be popular, so the popular kids don't pick on him. Cody shortly after flirts with Dawn, causing her to smile. Dawn also reveals Staci's need to lie about her relatives, is so people will be impressed with her. Izzy is happy to see Noah on the island and jumps on his head. Duncan calls Alejandro "Ale-jerdro", while he simply replies calling Duncan, "Edward". Anne Maria is the last to arrive, upset they aren't at Jersey Shore. Chris then reveals the first part of challenge is to list the order of elimination is Total Drama Action from the first eliminated, to the winner in Canada. The answer was Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, Courtney/Owen, Beth and finally Dunan, who was the winner. The first three from each team to finish the challenge got to move on to part two. The second part of the challenge was to list the order of eliminations from first eliminated, to the Canadian winner of Total Drama World Tour. However, they had to include when someone returned and when someone debuted. The answer was Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy and DJ, Duncan was brought back, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Blaineley debuted, Owen, Blaineley and Courtney, Duncan again, Sierra, Cody, Heather and Alejandro won. ''Cameron, Lightning, Izzy, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, B and Cody won immunity for participating in the challenge. Everyone was up for elimination at the elimination ceremony, disregarding the teams. The bottom three were revealed to be Dakota, Jo and Staci. After a dramatic pause, Staci got the final marshmallow, and Dakota and Jo got the Hurl! After the elimination ceremony, the contestants are seen hanging out in their cabins. Dawn is meditating, while B is working on a contraption. Cody curiously asks Dawn what she is doing, only for Noah to call it "some kind of hocus pocus". She rolls her eyes and tells Cody it's meditation, which helps her relax and also helps her see auras better. Dawn also states she sees lust in Cody's aura, and he blushes. She is fascinated with DJ's aura, and Cody asks her if his has anything to do with pimping like a boss. The campers last interaction of the night was Noah's sarcastic remark, saying "I bet my aura is bright and colorful like a rainbow". Quotes *'Dawn: That is true. It's even in his aura...the Svetlana part anyway... *'Duncan: '''Thanks Ale - jerkdro. *'Alejandro: 'You're welcome Edward. *'Duncan: 'It's Duncan. *'Alejandro: Oh, excuse me, it's been so long. *'Izzy: '''Izzy is bored. *Izzy kicks Duncan randomly*. *'Anne Maria: This place again? Why can't we go to the Jersey Shore! *'Dawn: '''Dawn: (CONF) I vote Dakota. There's a great darkness surrounding her! I also vote Jo, her aura tells me she has a mean personality! *'Mike: '(CONF) *as Chester* Oh, these young whippersnappers annoy me to the death! I vote Dakota and Jo! *'Cody: 'So Dawn, what's that thing you're doing? *'Noah: 'I think it's called hocus pocus *'Dawn: '*rolls eyes* I'm meditating. It's a way of relaxation. It also helps me see auras better. I can see the lust in your aura Cody. *smiles* *'Cody: '*Quickly takes arm from behind her back and blushes.* Er...I admit to nothing. *Smiles weakly.* *'Noah: I bet my aura is bright and colorful like a rainbow